wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalya
)|birth place = |birth_place = Calgary, Alberta, Canada|resides = Tampa, Florida|billed = Calgary, Alberta, Canada|trainer = Bruce Hart Clive Lewellin Ross Hart Tokyo Joe Tyson Kidd|debut = April 4, 2008|image = Face= |-| Full= |death_date = |death_place = |retired = |released = }} Natalie Katherine Neidhart-Wilson is a Canadian-American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Natalya, performing on the Raw brand. Biography With a combination of beauty, talent and untamed desire, Natalya is proudly carrying on the legacy of the legendary Hart Family in WWE. The daughter of Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart, which explains her tough, forceful in-ring style that perfectly complements her mat ingenuity, Natalya was trained in the rough-and-tumble Hart Dungeon. The unforgiving training ground that churned out mat greats like Brian Pillman and Natalya's husband, Tyson Kidd, molded The Queen of Harts into one of WWE's most dangerous submission grapplers. She also learned from her uncle Bret “Hit Man” Hart by driving many of her opponents to tap via a Sharpshooter. Her presence out of the ring is just as incredible: Starring on E!’s Total Divas reality series and working as an active supporter of WWE and The Creative Coalition’s Be a STAR Alliance, Make-A-Wish, Susan G. Komen and the WrestleMania Reading Challenge. Natalya came agonizingly close to capturing championships for several years until she finally broke through at SummerSlam 2017, defeating Naomi for the SmackDown Women’s Championship to earn the gold for the first time since claiming the Divas Title in 2010. She made history once again in 2019, defeating Lacey Evans at WWE Crown Jewel in the historic first-ever women's match in Saudi Arabia. The WWE Universe always assumed it would take a man of tremendous ability to live up to the legendary legacy of the pink and black. As it turned out, it’s doing just fine in this woman’s hands. - WWE.com Other media Natalya appeared alongside Paige, Brie Bella and the Chrisley family on the 88th Academy Awards edition of E! Countdown to the Red Carpet in February 2016. Natalya has appeared in eleven WWE video games. She made her in-game debut at WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010 and appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE 12, WWE 13 (DLC), WWE 2K14, WWE 2K15, WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17, WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19 ''and WWE 2K20''. Personal life Neidhart has known TJ Wilson since she was 12 years old, and they began dating in November 2001. The pair married on June 26, 2013. Their wedding was featured on the first season of Total Divas. She also owns a home in Calgary. On October 1, 2016, Neidhart had her two front teeth knocked out during a house show match in Las Vegas, Nevada. Neidhart's father, Jim Neidhart, died on August 13, 2018. He was a featured guest in several episodes of Total Divas. Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE ** WWE Divas Championship (1 time) ** WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (1 time) Social Media * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Natalya * Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/natbynature * Twitter: https://twitter.com/natbynature Category:2008 Debuts Category:Wrestlers Category:Canadian Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Reality Era Category:The New Era Category:SmackDown Divas Category:ECW Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions Category:Total Divas